Chiaki Nanami/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Chiaki Nanami.png|Character Design Profile from the ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair in-game Art Gallery ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School DR3 Chiaki Nanami official design.png|Chiaki's design in ''Danganronpa 3. Profile Nanami.png|Chiaki's character profile on Blu-ray set box in Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' prototype nanami.jpg|Chiaki's beta design. Nanami beta.jpg|Chiaki's beta design (2). Chiaki beta 5.png|Chiaki's beta design (3). Sonia beta 2 maybe it's Sonia IDK.png|Chiaki's beta design (4). Early Nanami.png|Chiaki's early design. ''Danganronpa 3'' DR3 Chiaki Nanami Beta design 001.png|Chiaki's beta design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. |-| DR2= =''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair= Opening Danganronpa 2 Chiaki Nanami Dangan Island English Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Chiaki Nanami Dangan Island Japanese Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Chiaki Nanami True Intro English.png|True Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Chiaki Nanami True Intro Japanese.png|True Intro (Japanese) Introduction Danganronpa 2 Chiaki Nanami English Game Introduction.png|Talent Card (English) Danganronpa 2 Chiaki Nanami Talent Intro Japanese.png|Talent Card (Japanese) Prologue Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png|Inside a mysterious classroom Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png|The start of the Killing School Trip Chapter 1 Danganronpa 2 - Girls-Only Gathering Event.png|Girls-Only Gathering Event bonus scene Danganronpa 2 CG - Gundham Tanaka and Chiaki Nanami investigating.png|Investigating the outside with Gundham Tanaka Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (2).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) Chapter 2 Danganronpa 2 CG - Chiaki Nanami's beach attire.png|Arriving at the diner Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) (2).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) Chapter 3 B0042375_50b03c6d1dd15.jpg|Ibuki Mioda's improvised band. Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Chiaki and the others at the fireworks party. Reactions about Nekomaru.jpg|Chiaki reacting to Nekomaru Nidai's new appearance. Chapter 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Chiaki in the roller coaster with the others. Class_77_on_Monokuma_train.jpg|Chiaki and the others raiding a train heading to the Funhouse. Chapter 5 Event_131.png|Chiaki tried to convince Akane Owari. Event_136.png|Chiaki and Hajime Hinata reading the files. Chiaki and Monomi's goodbye.jpg|Chiaki and Monomi bidding their farewell. Nanami and Monomi before being excuted.png|Chiaki and Monomi in their execution. bandicam 2014-09-20 10-01-13-945.jpg|Chiaki before being executed. bandicam 2014-09-20 10-01-19-149.jpg|Chiaki's close up in her execution. Chapter 6 Nanami and Hinata together.png|Hajime's vision where he meets Chiaki. Event_168_(2).png|Hajime's vision where he's encouraged by Chiaki. Event_169.png|Chiaki disappearing once more and leaving things to Hajime. Report Card Chiaki Nanami's Report Card Page 1.jpeg|Page 1 Chiaki Nanami's Report Card (Deceased).jpeg|Page 1 (Deceased) Chiaki Nanami's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Page 2 Chiaki Nanami's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Page 3 Chiaki Nanami's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Page 4 Chiaki Nanami's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Page 5 Chiaki Nanami's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Page 6 Chiaki Nanami's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Skill |-| Other Games= =In Other Games= Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Chiaki's Ultimate Death Card Machine card sets from ''Danganronpa V3's bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan. Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Chiaki Nanami N ENG.png|N Rarity (English) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Chiaki Nanami S ENG.png|S Rarity (English) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Chiaki Nanami U ENG.png|U Rarity (English) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Chiaki Nanami N JPN.png|N Rarity (Japanese) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Chiaki Nanami S JPN.png|S Rarity (Japanese) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Chiaki Nanami U JPN.png|U Rarity (Japanese) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Chiaki Nanami N FR.png|N Rarity (French) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Chiaki Nanami S FR.png|S Rarity (French) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Chiaki Nanami U FR.png|U Rarity (French) ''Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle'' Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle was a Japan-only iOS/Android collectible card RPG developed by Spike Chunsoft. Below are Chiaki's cards which were featured in the game. Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 119 - Chiaki Nanami - 4 Star.jpg|Card #119 (★4) Chiaki Nanami Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 120 - Chiaki Nanami - 5 Star.jpg|Card #120 (★5) Chiaki Nanami Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 261 - Chiaki Nanami - 4 Star.jpg|Card #261 (★4) Chiaki Nanami Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 262 - Chiaki Nanami - 5 Star.jpg|Card #262 (★5) Chiaki Nanami Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 329 - Chiaki Nanami - 5 Star.jpg|Card #329 (★5) Chiaki Nanami Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 330 - Chiaki Nanami - 6 Star.jpg|Card #330 (★6) Chiaki Nanami Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 404 - Chiaki Nanami - 4 Star.jpg|Card #404 (★4) Chiaki Nanami Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 405 - Chiaki Nanami - 5 Star.jpg|Card #405 (★5) Chiaki Nanami Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 520 - Chiaki Nanami - 5 Star.jpg|Card #520 (★5) Chiaki Nanami Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 521 - Chiaki Nanami - 6 Star.jpg|Card #521 (★6) Chiaki Nanami Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 540 - Chiaki Nanami - 5 Star.jpg|Card #540 (★5) Chiaki Nanami Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 541 - Chiaki Nanami - 6 Star.jpg|Card #541 (★6) Chiaki Nanami Appearances in Game Collaborations Below is artwork of Chiaki as she appeared in various game collaborations. Divine Gate x Danganronpa 1.2 Chiaki Base Artwork.png|''Divine Gate'' card Crypt of the Necrodancer Chiaki Nanami sprite.gif|''Crypt of the Necrodancer'' sprite Pigg x Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 04.jpg|''Pigg'' avatar costume Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Game Chiaki Nanami.png|''Hōkai Gakuen'' character portrait Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Chiaki Nanami Familiar.png|''Hōkai Gakuen'' Chiaki doll Sengoku Asuka Zero x Danganronpa 3 Chiaki Nanami 6 Star Card.png|''Sengoku Asuka ZERO'' base card Sengoku Asuka Zero x Danganronpa 3 Chiaki Nanami 6 Star Card (2).png|''Sengoku Asuka ZERO'' 2nd form card Sengoku Asuka Zero x Danganronpa 3 Chiaki Nanami 6 Star Card (3).png|''Sengoku Asuka ZERO'' 3rd form card Sengoku Asuka Zero x Danganronpa 3 Chiaki Nanami 6 Star Card (4).png|''Sengoku Asuka ZERO'' final card Sengoku Asuka Zero x Danganronpa 3 Chiaki Nanami Sprite.png|''Sengoku Asuka ZERO'' sprite |-| DR3= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Trailer Opening Chiaki_DR3_Opening.png|Chiaki in Episode 01's opening. Chiaki_dr3_opening_2.png|Chiaki in Episode 02's opening. Chiaki_ep_6_opening.png|Chiaki in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Nanami meet Hinata.jpg|Chiaki bumped into Hajime Hinata. Hinata Nanami Gala omega.jpg|Chiaki and Hajime discussed Gala Omega. Nanami introduction.jpg|Chiaki called by her homeroom teacher Chisa Yukizome. Chiaki_holding_her_game.png|Chaiki holds her game up. Nanami waved.jpg|Chiaki bid farewell to Hajime. Class 77th.jpg|Chiaki gathered with her classmates in the class. Nanami beats the game.png|Chiaki finishing her game. Nanami looking at her friends.png|Chiaki looking at Chisa after beating her game. Episode 02 Chiaki UI.png|Chisa exits the destroyed class and meet with the Ultimate Imposter. Chisa challenges Chiaki.png|Chisa challenging Chiaki's belief that's she can't make friends through gaming. The girls playing Bomber Guy.png|Chiaki playing Bomber Guy game with Mikan Tsumiki, Sonia Nevermind and Mahiru Koizumi. Sonia hugging Nanami.jpg|Chiaki being hugged by Sonia who was very grateful to her. Nanami vs. Willy.jpg|Chiaki beating Willy, the main antagonist of Double Dragon II. Nanami's story.jpg|Chiaki telling her classmates about one of her favorite classic game, Double Dragon II. Nanami surprised.jpg|Chiaki surprised after all of her classmates agree to elect her as the class representative. Chiaki_grabs_Hajime's_hand.png|Chiaki grabbed Hajime's hand after the school day end. Nanami's happiness.jpg|Chiaki telling Hajime how fun to play games with her friends. Episode 03 A Farewell to All Future.jpg|Chiaki apologizing to Hajime for forcing him to play a new game with her. Episode 04 Nanami's promise.jpg|Chiaki promised to Chisa to protect her classmates during her teacher's transfer to the Reserve Course. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Chiaki and her classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Chiaki attends Chisa's welcome back party. Chiaki is praised.PNG|Chiaki embarrassed by her classmates praising her. Hajime_thinks_of_Chiaki.png|Chiaki in Hajime's thoughts. Episode 06 Nanami_waits_for_Hinata.png|Chiaki waits for Hajime outside the Reserve Course building. Chiaki_plays_her_game.png|Chiaki sadly plays her game. Asks_about_hinata-kun.png|Chiaki recalls asking Chisa about Hajime's well-being. I_said_tomorrow...png|Chiaki looking at the Reserve Course building, still remembered Hajime's promise to meet with her "tomorrow." Episode 07 Chiaki_says_"Hinata-kun".png|Chiaki watches the Reserve Course students' riot, worrying about Hajime. Episode 08 Komaeda and Nanami walk together.jpg|Chiaki and Nagito discovered a secret passage. Komaeda about to shot Enoshima.jpg|Chiaki surprised as she looking at Nagito aiming at Junko Enoshima. "Komaeda-kun!".png|Chiaki holds Nagito, who has been shot by Izuru Kamukura. Chiaki_meets_izuru.png|Chiaki recognizes Hajime, who is now Izuru. Nanami and Izuru meeting each other.png|Chiaki asking Izuru what happened to his hair. Episode 09 Nanami betrayed by Tsumiki.JPG|Chiaki stops to talk to Mikan, just before being betrayed by her. Nanami rallies her classmates.JPG|Chiaki rallies the class to come to Chisa's aid. Episode 10 Nanami before execution.png|Chiaki about to be executed. Nanami's injured foot.png|Chiaki's right foot injured after she triggered a trap. Nanami crying.png|Chiaki cries as she tries to endure the pain. Nanami's injured eye.png|Chiaki's right eye injured after being hit with an iron ball. Nanami's hoodie impaled.png|Chiaki's hoodie impaled to the wall with a boomerang. Nanami Struggling.png|An injured Chiaki refuses to give up as Junko Enoshima taunts her. Yukizome's fake vision.png|Chiaki reaching the "GOAL" and about to reach Chisa. Lifeless Nanami.png|A mortally wounded Chiaki is left for dead. Nanami Dying.png|Chiaki tries to reach out to Hajime. Ending DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Fun skiing. DR3 Despair ED (1).png|Live performance. Festival.png|Festival. Summer Sleep.jpg|Field trip. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. In Beach.jpg|In a beach. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Flowerfriends.png|At the park. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope Nanami Chiaki.jpg|Chiaki appeared in Hajime's mind. Danganronpa 3 Hope Arc - Nanami Smiling.png|Chiaki expressing her gratefulness to Hajime, now that the story reached the ending that she always wants. klXhSlS (1).jpg|Chiaki disappearing. |-| DR2.5= Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono Nagito Murdered anime version.PNG|Chiaki's apperance in Nagito's flashback. |-| Books= =Novel Volume Covers= Novel Covers - Danganronpa 1 2 Beautiful Days (Front Cover).png|Front cover of Danganronpa 1・2 Beautiful Days =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen (manga) Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 manga adaptation (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen 4koma KINGS Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 4koma KINGS (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen 4koma KINGS Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 4koma KINGS (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen 4koma KINGS Volume 4 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 4koma KINGS (Volume 4; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 3; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 4 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 4; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken (Volume 3; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nankoku Zetsubou Carnival Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nankoku Zetsubō Carnival! (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nankoku Zetsubou Carnival Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nankoku Zetsubō Carnival! (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island - Kokoro Tokonatsu, Kokoronpa The Manga (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island manga (Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Zetsubōteki Ingaritsu no Naka no Sōda Kazuichi (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Zetsubōteki Ingaritsu no Naka no Sōda Kazuichi (Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Small Danganronpa 1 2 Light (Front) (Japanese).png|Front cover of Small Danganronpa 1・2 Light (Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) =Manga Illustrations= Manga Illustration - Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Comic Anthology (3).png|Illustration'Scan Credit:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/152343690517/special-illustrations-from-the-danganronpa-3 @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Comic Anthology Volume 1 Illustration) (Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Comic Anthology) |-| Stage= =''Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2015)= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE (2015) was a live action stage play adaptation of the second Danganronpa game Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. During the 2015 run, Chiaki was portrayed by actress Nana Yamada. Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2015) Nana Yamada as Chiaki Nanami Promo.jpg|Yamada as Chiaki =''Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE 2017= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE 2017 was a second run of the original stage play produced after the success of the original Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE. During the 2017 run, Chiaki was portrayed by actress Momoka Itō. Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE 2017 Poster.jpg|Promotional poster Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2017) Momoka Itō as Chiaki Nanami Promo.jpg|Itō as Chiaki |-| Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (Japanese) - Chiaki Nanami.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/2:' [http://danganronpa.com/2/ Japanese Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Chiaki Nanami.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/ Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (English) - Chiaki Nanami.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa2/home.html English Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc (Japanese) - Chiaki Nanami.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) Website]. Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Chiaki Nanami.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Personality QuizJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Wallpapers Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Chiaki Nanami 1024x768.jpg|1024x768Web MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 promotional website. Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Chiaki Nanami 1280x1024.jpg|1280x1024 Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Chiaki Nanami 1920x1200.jpg|1920x1200 Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Background Chiaki Nanami.jpg|Twitter Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Facebook Cover 01.jpg|Facebook Cover Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast PC wallpaper.png|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Avatars Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Icon Chiaki Nanami (Pixel).jpg|Twitter Icon Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Icon Chiaki Nanami (Sprite).jpg|Twitter Icon Digital MonoMono Machine Chiaki Nanami SNS icon.png|Pixel Avatar (JP)Web MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Merchandise Furyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Chiaki Nanami.png|Minifigure (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures) One Coin Mini Chiaki Nanami.jpeg|Minifigure (One Coin Mini Figure Collection) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Chiaki Nanami.png|Keychain (Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders) Tsumamare Series Danganronpa 1.2 Chiaki Nanami.jpg|Keychain (Tsumamare Series) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Monomi and Chiaki Nanami.jpg|Strap (DR2) (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Chiaki Nanami and Sonia Nevermind.jpg|Strap (DR2) (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots DR3 Chiaki Nanami.png|Strap (DR3) (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) D4 Series Rubberstraps Chiaki Nanami.jpg|Strap (D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection) Picktam Danganronpa 1&2 Chiaki Nanami Strap.jpg|Strap (Picktam!) GraPhig Chiaki DR3 01.png|Papercraft model (Cospa GraPhigs) Super Danganronpa 2 Clear File Set 1 (3).jpeg|Clearfile'Danganronpa.com:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/comiket/85/ Danganronpa Merchandise from Comiket 85] (Japanese) (Comiket 85) Super Danganronpa 2 Clear File Set 2 (2).jpeg|Clearfile (Comiket 85) Super Danganronpa 2 Clear File Set 3 (1).jpeg|Clearfile (Comiket 85) Danganronpa 2 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 1.jpg|Clearfile (Limited Base) Danganronpa 2 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 2.jpg|Clearfile (Limited Base) Danganronpa 2 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 3.jpg|Clearfile (Limited Base) Danganronpa 2 Hajime Hinata, Nagito Komaeda, and Chiaki Nanami Postcard from Limited Base.jpg|Purchase Incentive Postcard (Limited Base) Danganronpa 3 - Clearfile (Nagito and Izuru) - Tokyo Game Show 2016.jpg|Clearfile'ameblo.jp:' 希望ヶ峰学園購買部　TGS出張所 (Tokyo Game Show 2016 Merchandise) Danganronpa 3 - Clearfile (Hajime Chiaki Chisa) - Shibuya Marui Event 2016.png|Clearfile'ameblo.jp:' 希望ヶ峰学園購買部　in 渋谷マルイ！ (Shibuya Marui Event 2016 Merchandise) Danganronpa 3 - Bromide (Hajime Chiaki) - Etben Kami-iro Awase Bonus.jpg|Bromide (Purchasing Kami-iro Awase from Etben) Itaindou Hanko Seals Circle Chiaki Nanami Example.png|Circle Seal (Itaindou Hanko Seals) Itaindou Hanko Seals Square Chiaki Nanami Example.png|Circle Seal (Itaindou Hanko Seals) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack - Poster.jpg|Poster (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack - Mug (1).jpg|Mug (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack - Mug (2).jpg|Mug (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack) Pre-Order Incentives Danganronpa 2 Pre-order Imagine Tosho Card.jpg|Tosho card (DR2) (Imagine)4gamer: 「スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園」の店舗別予約特典が明らかに。モノクマとモノミの着ボイス配信がモバイルサイトでスタート (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Pre-order Neowing Mousepad.jpg|Mousepad (DR2) (Neowing) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Poster from furu1.jpg|Poster (DR1.2) (furu1) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Poster from furu1 (Sketch).jpg|Poster (Sketch) (DR1.2) (furu1)4gamer.net: [https://www.4gamer.net/games/222/G022220/20130911022/ Danganronpa 1.2 pre-order merchandise] (Japanese) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Digital Wallpaper from Seagull.jpg|Wallpaper (DR1.2) (7netshopping) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Phone Card from Gamers.jpg|Phone Card (DR1.2) (Gamers) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Phone Card from Theta Shop.jpg|Phone Card (DR1.2) (Theta Shop) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Tumbler from AZ Market.jpg|Tumbler (DR1.2) (AZ Market) Danganronpa 3 - Blu-Ray Pre-Order Incentive - Akihabara Postcard.jpg|Postcard (DR3)アニメイトポストカードキャンペーン (Blu-ray Postcards News) (Pre-Ordering Danganronpa 3 Blu-ray Volumes from Animate in Akihabara) Danganronpa 3 Limited Edition Blu-Ray Keychains (4).jpg|Keychain (DR3) (LE Blu-Ray - Volume 4) Danganronpa 3 Preorder Bonus Pins from Ebten (4).jpg|Pins (DR3) (ebten) Danganronpa 3 Preorder Bonus Flag Design from HMV (Sketch).jpg|Flag Design (DR3) (Wondergoo) Danganronpa 3 Preorder Bonus Flag Design from HMV.jpg|Flag Design (DR3) (Wondergoo) Danganronpa 3 Preorder Bonus Storage Box Design from HMV (Sketch).jpg|Storage Box Design (DR3) (HMV) Danganronpa 3 Preorder Bonus Storage Box Design from HMV.jpg|Storage Box Design (DR3) (HMV) |-| Scans= =Magazines & Other Scans= Calendars Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 01.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 02.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 03.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 05.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 03 March.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 05 May.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 06 June.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 07 July.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 11 November.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 3 Future Arc 2017 Calendar - March and April Page.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Future Arc 2017 calendar Danganronpa 3 Future Arc 2017 Calendar - May and June Page.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Future Arc 2017 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - Front Cover.jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 07 July 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 08 August 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 09 September 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 10 October 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 11 November 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 12 December 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 01 January 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 02 February 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 03 March 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 04 April 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 05 May 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 06 June 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Box Art Super Danganronpa 2 Another Story CD Cover Peach Version.png|''Danganronpa Another Story (Peach)'' front cover Danganronpa 3 Lerche Despair Arc Volume 1 Cover (Standard).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Despair Arc Japanese DVD Volume 1 (Standard) Danganronpa 3 Lerche Despair Arc Volume 5 Cover (Standard).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Despair Arc Japanese DVD Volume 5 (Standard) Danganronpa 3 Lerche Volume 4 Cover (Blu-Ray).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' Japanese DVD Volume 4 (Blu-Ray) Art Book Material Super Danganronpa 2 Art Book (Back Cover).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2 Official Setting Materials Collection. Super Danganronpa 2 Official Setting Materials Collection (Danganronpa 2 art book) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Artbook back Cover.png|Back cover of Danganronpa 1.2 Reload art book Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Chō Kōkō-kyū no Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū -Sai Sōten- (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload art book) Danganronpa 2 Chiaki Nanami Character Design Profile Overview Danganronpa 1.2 Art Book.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' character profile overview'Scan Credit:' [http://sherbetusagi.tumblr.com/post/72799161608/nanami-character-pages-from-the-reload-book @sherbetusagi on Tumblr] (Profile) Danganronpa 2 Chiaki Nanami Character Design Profile Danganronpa 1.2 Art Book.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' design profile and key characteristics Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Artbook Group Shot 01.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' group image Danganronpa 3 End of Kibōgamine Gakuen - Zetsubou-Hen Staff Book (Front Cover).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 3: Zetsubō-Hen staff book Danganronpa 3: Zetsubō-Hen Staff Book (Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc staff book) Magazine Scans Dengeki PlayStation Awards 2012 Memorial Visual Book - DR2 - Chiaki Nanami Monokuma Monomi.jpg|Magazine Scan Dengeki PlayStation Awards 2012 Memorial Visual Book Other Scans Danganronpa 2 Japanese PSP Booklet Cover.png|''Danganronpa 2'' Japanese PSP Booklet Cover Danganronpa 2 Japanese PSP Booklet 02.png|''Danganronpa 2'' Japanese PSP Booklet Page References ru: Галерея:Чиаки Нанами es:Galería:Chiaki Nanami